Divergent No War
by ChloeEaton4610
Summary: What if the war in Divergent never happened and the injection was really just a tracking device? What if Tris went on to have a normal life in Dauntless with Tobias and her other best friends. This is all about Tris's life in Dauntless. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Tris POV

"You think a hug would give away to much?" he says.

"You know," I say. "I really don't care." I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. It is the best moment of my life. He deepens the kiss, wrapping his around my side. We pull away and I look into his deep blue eyes. He smiles at me and I shyly smile back. He brushes his finger over the injection site on my neck. When I remember where we are, I look to see my friends staring at us with their mouths open. I feel heat rush to my cheeks and Tobias hugs me from behind.

"Good job, Tris," he whispers in my ear.

"Tris," Christina says. "What? When did this happen? I giggle a little. "Come on. You're going to explain everything to me." She grabs my arm and pulls me toward the dormitories. When we are there, she gives me an evil grin. "So...what's going on between you and Four?"

"We're dating," I say.

"And...how and when did it happen? Tell me all the details!"

"Well, a few nights ago he took me into his fear landscape. Afterward, he took me to his favorite spot in The Chasm. I asked him why he watched me so much and he said it was because he likes to observe people. I told him I knew he was lying and then he told be he watched me because he likes me. Then, he kissed me and I kissed him back because I've liked him for a while I just never told anyone. About two days ago, I called him my boyfriend. He told me he liked it. That night, we were kissing on the train. After my final fear landscape, we went back to his room and talked for a few hours. And now, well you know." Christina squeals right as I finish talking.

"But Tris," she whines. "I'm your best friend. Why didn't you tell me that you were dating?"

"We promised not to tell anyone," I explain. I've been working really hard and we didn't want anyone thinking that my rank was because of us dating."

"Okay," she says. "I totally understand. I know you've been working really hard lately."

"I promise I'll tell you everything." After that, she hugs me and we hear a knock on the door. I walk over and open it to see Zeke standing outside.

"Hey Tris and Christina," he says. "Are you guys coming to The Annual Candor Or Dauntless Party tonight."

"Of course we are!" Christina exclaims. "What time?"

"Just be there by 6:00 at the latest. We will start playing Candor Or Dauntless at 9:00."

"Okay," I say, "I'll see you there." With that, Zeke leaves and we talk about Tobias and Will.


	2. Chapter 2: Tobias POV

When Tris and Christina have left, I'm left with Zeke, Uriah, Will, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn. Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn go to get ready for The Annual Candor Or Dauntless Party. Where they're gone, I stand there, quietly. "When did that happen?" Zeke asks, smiling at me.

I smile back at him and say, "A few days ago. I may have liked her since the beginning of initiation. And we kissed for the first time a few days ago. Tris called me her boyfriend and we may or may not have been kissing on the train during the middle of the night." They all stare at me like I'm crazy. "What? Don't act like you've never dated anyone before."

"But, it's your first girlfriend," Uriah says, in a teasing voice. I roll my eyes at him.

"Anyways, are you guys ready for the party?" Zeke asks. The party has been hosted at his house ever since we became members of Dauntless. I nod. "Do you know if Tris is coming?"

"No," I reply. "She probably will though."

"All right," he says. "I'm just going to go ask her." I suddenly feel a little jealous. They're just friends, I tell myself. And beside, Zeke has told me a million times that he like Shauna as more than a friend. Maybe they'll get together tonight. I want to get something for Tris, to show her how much she means to me. I head to the jewelry store. I find nothing until I find a necklace. It is a heart locket. I open it up and look inside. On the top half of the heart, you can get something engraved. On the bottom half, you can put in a picture. I decide to get it for her. I go up to the register and pay for it.

"Can you please engrave '4+6'?" I ask them. The lady nods and I wait for her to finish. Afterward, I head to The Control Room. Sometimes, they take pictures along with videos so I will try to find a picture of Tris and I. Soon, I find the perfect one. We are walking in The Chasm, holding hands. I print it out and put it in the heart. I put the necklace in my pocket and head back to my apartment. On the bed I find a note that says,

Tobias,

I will be at the party tonight. I hope you are going there, too. If you are, can you meet me outside the dormitories at 5:30 so we can go together. Thanks. I'll see you there. Bye.

-Tris

I put the note in my desk drawer and smile. I gave Tris and spare key to my apartment so she can get in at anytime she wants. I take the necklace out of my pocket and put it in a small box. On the top I attach a note.

Tris,

I'm so happy you made it into Dauntless. I'm so proud of you. I wanted to get you a little something to show you how much I care about you. I hope you like it.

-Tobias

After that, I get changed for the party.


	3. Chapter 3: Tris POV

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the views. One of my best friends has an account on Wattpad. Her username is deergirl_thefuture. She's writing a story called Lyra. It is about a girl who gets adopted by Joey Graceffa and Daniel Preda. It's really good so you guys can check that out if you want to. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying this so far.**

I sit on my bed watching TV. I left a note at Tobias's apartment asking him to meet me. Christina went shopping, and apparently she decided to get me ready for the party. She takes out a bag of clothes, that she probably bought only for this party. She makes me where a black dress that has an open back. She then does my hair. She ties it in two french braids. "Time for makeup!" Christina exclaims. I groan and roll my eyes.

"Fine," say, giving in. "But, only a little." Christina puts on some blush and a little bit of light lipstick. I look at myself in the mirror. I actually look kind of pretty. "Thanks Chris," I say. "I actually look really good."

She smiles and says, "I told you that you would look great. Well, let's go."

"I'm meeting Tobias at 5:30," I tell her and she gives me another evil grin.

"Okay," she says. "Have fun." I wave as she walks out the door. About 20 minutes later, it is time to meet Tobias. He is already standing at the end of the hallway. He is wearing khaki shorts and a blue button down shirt. He is also wearing a leather jacket. He looks amazing. I walk up to him and he takes my hand.

"You look so beautiful, Tris," he whispers in my ear. I feel my cheeks get hot.

"Thank you," I say and he smiles.

"You ready for the party?"

"Yeah," I say. "Tobias? How exactly do you play Candor Or Dauntless. I mean, we never really played any games in Abnegation."

"Well, someone asks you and if you choose Candor you have to honestly answer a question and if you choose Dauntless you have to do a dare. If you refuse to answer the question or do the dare, you have to remove an article of clothing." When I hear this, I get a little nervous. I don't want to have to take off my clothes in front on anyone. I don't want Tobias to notice so I smile to cover up my nervousness. When we get to Zeke's apartment Tobias knock on the door. There are so many people inside. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure," I say. "Just water, please." We walk to the kitchen together and on our way I notice a boy with blond hair and blue eyes staring at me. I begin to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey. Do you want to dance?" the boy asks.

"Excuse me," Tobias says, wrapping his arms around my waist. "This is Tris and she is my girlfriend. Unfortunately, she cannot dance with you. Well, have a nice night." As we walk away, Tobias looks a little mad.

"Tobias, it's okay," I assure him. "I'm not going to leave you for him or any other guy." He smiles and we continue to walk. After getting drinks, we head to the main room.

"So," Tobias says. "Want to dance." I nod and we begin to dance together.

After about three hours of dancing, talking, and eating food, Zeke shouts, "Everyone that did not receive a special invitation from me, please leave immediately!" A bunch of people leave the apartment and only Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Tobias, and I are left. "Okay everyone! Get ready for Candor or Dauntless!" Everyone sits down and I sit next to Tobias on the couch. The nervous feeling I had earlier comes back. I mean, I wore a tank top and shorts under this dress, but I still don't like showing much of my body. I wonder how this game is going to go?


	4. Chapter 4: Tobias POV

I sit next to Tris on the couch, getting ready for the game to start. Tris looks nervous, almost upset. I really hate itwhen she us upset so I decide to ask her what's wrong. "Hey," I whisper into her ear. "What's wrong? Do you not want to play? It's okay. We can go home if you want."

"Nothing wrong. We can stay," she replies, sounding unsure. Then, I realize what's wrong. If you refuse to answer a question or do a dare, you have to remove an article of clothing. Tris would be really uncomfortable with that. And anyways, I don't want any one else looking at her.

"Can you put this on for me?" I ask, handing her my jacket. "I don't want anyone else looking at you in that way." She smiles, nods, and puts the jacket on. She suddenly looks so much better.

"Okay!" Zeke shouts. "I will go first, of course, since this is Uriah and I's apartment. So, my good friend Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

I think for a second before I say, "Dauntless."

"I dare you to run outside and kiss the first everyone you see until someone kisses you back. And when somebody kisses you back, you have to kiss that person for at least 30 seconds," Zeke says. He stands there, smiling brightly.

"Fine," I reply, standing up to go outside, everyone else following. I really don't want to kiss anyone but Tris, but I don't want to lose any clothes this early on in the game. The first person I see is Peter. I start to kiss him and he slaps me. The next person I see is a little girl, that looks about 9 years old. I bend down to kiss her. As soon as I kiss her, she screams and runs away. She runs up to her mom and points to me.

Her mom walks up and says, "Excuse me. Can you stop scaring my daughter and other little..." I cut her off my kissing her, because I technically saw her. She walks away from me right away. The next person that walks by is a boy from my initiation class, a boy named Axel. He says hello to me and I start kissing him. And the weirdest thing happens next, he kisses me back! I can hear my friends laughing by the apartment door. He continues to kiss me, and I am just so shocked. I didn't know he liked me, let alone that he was gay. It seems like forever, but finally 30 seconds are up. I pull away in disgust. Axel was always annoying, thinking he was the top of our class. He always tried to ask out Shauna, she rejected him every time.

"Well, hey Tobias," he says grinning. "So, do you want to go on a date?"

"Heck no!" I yell, almost laughing. Well, I cannot argue with my friends, this is really hilarious. I sprint back to Zeke's apartment and fall on the couch. My friends follow in, cracking up. Uriah falls on the floor and rolls around laughing. Lynn comes up to me with a video camera.

"We got it all on video!" Marlene exclaims. "You guys are all very welcome for my amazing idea."

"It was my dare!" Zeke yells.

"Whatever!" Tris sits next to me on the couch, laughing really hard.

"Hey," I say, smiling at her. "Shouldn't you be mad that I was kissing other people?"

"I really should," she admits. "But you had to kiss Peter! The look on his face was hilarious!"

"I'll get back for this," I tell her. I then kiss her cheek and she smiles. "Uriah," I say. "Candor or Dauntless?"


	5. Chapter 5: Tris POV

Tobias just asked Uriah if he would like Candor or Dauntless. Zeke dared him to kiss everyone he sees until someone kisses him back. He ended up kissing Peter, a little girl, that girl's mom, and a boy from his initiate class named Axel. Apparently, Axel likes Tobias because he was the first person to kiss him back. I soon hear Uriah say, "Dauntless! I'm not a Pansycake!" Tobias rolls his eyes, along with the rest of us.

Tobias seems to have trouble coming up with a dare, so I whisper into his ear, "You have to go out to The Chasm and start doing a crazy dance. Keep dancing until someone asks you what you are doing. Then, you have to say, 'How dare you insult my beautiful dancing! I've been taking lessons at The Senior Center for almost a year now!' After that, start singing we are never getting back together by Taylor Swift while doing the dance." Tobias laughs a little before sharing the dare with the group.

"I didn't know my girlfriend could come up with such good dares," he says.

"You better be careful," I say, jokingly. "You never know what I will make you do."

"Well, anyways, I accept the dare." He walks outside and into the Chasm. Tobias, Marlene, Christina, Will, Lynn, and I all come along. Tobias takes out the camera to video again. We don't have to walk far, because Zeke's family's apartment is outside, right by The Chasm. Uriah starts dancing like an idiot around The Chasm.

"What are you doing?" a little girl asks. I look up to see two kids. The kids look about 6 year old with brown hair. They look like twins. One is a girl and holding a stuffed animal and the other is a boy, holding a toy car. This is going to go well.

"How dare you insult my beautiful dancing!" Uriah screams. "I've been taking lessons at The Senior Center for almost a year now!" Then, he starts singing.

I remember when we broke up, the first time  
Saying, this is it, I've had enough  
'Cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space (what?)  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

Oh we called it off again last night  
But oh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

Next, it gets really funny. The two kids join in and start doing the crazy dance.!

We are never ever, ever getting back together  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together

Like, ever

They finish the song and everyone is laughing hysterically. Uriah high fives the kids before saying goodbye, just like he made new best friends. He comes back to us and starts laughing, too.

"Four, put it on YouTube!" Lynn exclaims. He nods before posting the video. Together, we walk back the apartment. We open the door and see something crazy. Zeke and Shauna are kissing, and they don't even see us. Tobias told me that he thought they liked each other, but he wasn't sure. Well, I guess he is sure now.

Finally, Will speaks up and shouts, "Hey guys! We're back!" Zeke jumps and Shauna pulls back, blushing.

"That's new," Christina says and sits back down in her spot.

"Uriah, you have to ask somebody," Shauna says getting the attention off of her.

"Tris, first ranked initiate," he says. "Since you came up with that amazing dare, it's my turn to ask you. So, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," I say, not sure if this is the right choice. Well, this is going to be fun.

**Hi guys! I just wanted to let you know that I cannot update for about a week because I am going on vacation. I am going on Royal Caribbean Harmony Of The Seas Cruise Ship. It's going to be awesome, except I will have no internet. So, that means no texting or uploading! I'll try to post a lot next week. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. Have a nice week!**


	6. Announcement

**Hey everyone! I know it's been such a long time such I've updated my stories. Divergent No War and Emergent are currently being transported to my new account. It's called Emily002288. I'm also thinking about moving Out Loud: A Divergent Story to that account, too. I hope you are still interested in reading my stories. I hope you are having a great year so far. Bye. Thanks for reading my stories.**


	7. Announcement 2

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry to bother you again but I need a small favor from you guys. Can you please check out my Wattpad accounts. There are three. The first one is called DivergentGirl4610. This is the oldest one and is from last year. Most of the stories on there can be found here, however, Out Loud: A Divergent Story is only long on Wattpad. I have only three chapters on that story on here. I have two new ones his year. They are called Emily002288 and KTAndEmily. Emily002288 is where I just write random stories. KTAndEmily is a collaborated account with my friend KT. We have a Daily Journal about our lives and lots of other cool stories. Please check these out guys and thanks for your amazing help! Bye!**


	8. Announcement 3

**Hey guys! My story, Emergent, has officially been uploaded onto my new account, Emily002288. You can go check that out if you like. I will no longer be posting stories on this account, only my new one, so if you want to continue to read these stories, they will be on that account. I made a few changes if that's okay. I will be posting more stories soon. Thanks everyone!**


	9. Announcement 4

**Hey! Divergent No War has officially been published on Emily002288. If you would like to continue reading this story, it will be continued on there. Thanks everyone! Have a good rest of the night and good day tomorrow!**


	10. Announcement 5

**Hey again! I'm going to be starting a new book called Allegiant Alternate Ending. It's going to be where Tris doesn't die and what could've happened next. I hope you all read it! Bye!**


	11. Announcement 6

**Hey everyone! I would just like to let you know that I am continuing my stories on a different account. My username is Emily3852006. ****You can find the account on this cite or Wattpad. ****I would just like to thank you all for reading my stories. I hope you enjoy my new stories! Bye!**


End file.
